


Ain't That a Kick in the Head

by jankmusic



Series: The Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Wedding dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankmusic/pseuds/jankmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful couple dances at their beautiful wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't That a Kick in the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the One-A-Day Challenge is complete! The prompt was kick in the head!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or the music referenced in this work. (Dean Martin's Ain't that a Kick in the Head)

John Watson was hyperaware that this wedding was probably the second most beautiful wedding he had ever attended, only second to his own. It was filled to the brim with Holmes’s, officers from Scotland Yard, colleagues from St. Bart’s, and friends, gathered together to see the nuptials of the once self-proclaimed sociopath and mousy pathologist. Tears were wept as Sherlock croaked and half stumbled through his vows and Molly actually had to forgo her vows altogether, she was so choked up.

 

The guests were promised a reprise of that part of the ceremony during the reception before the end of the night.

 

“They’re a beautiful couple, aren’t they?”

 

John tore his eyes away from his broadly grinning flatmate and looked at his own wife. “I never in a million years thought that this would be a possibility.” He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away. “But I’ve never seen him so happy, and I’ve seen him pretty ecstatic over a triple homicide.” His brows lifted high as he tried to give Mary a serious look.

 

Mary giggled and leaned her head on John’s shoulder. Their meals were almost ready to be served and John knew the toasts would be happening soon, and then the first dance.

 

And he was eager to see the dance. Other than John Watson, Sherlock was the only one who knew what song was going to be played. It was a surprise for Molly, and it had taken every fiber in John’s body to not even tell Mary about it.

 

\-----

 

“May I have this dance, Doctor Holmes?” Sherlock asked, standing from his seat.

 

“Of course, Mr. Holmes,” Molly whispered breathily, standing up from her seat and taking Sherlock’s offered hand. Already, people were clapping and cheering for them, and they hadn’t even properly gotten to the dance floor yet.

 

Sherlock wrapped both of his arms around her small waist, tugging her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Should I be worried?” she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

 

“Not at all.” His eyes twinkled mischievously. “Remember those lessons we took a few weeks ago for that case I was working?” Molly nodded her head, all too familiar with the swing dance lessons she endured for almost two weeks so Sherlock could identify a serial murderer in their class. “It wasn’t for a case—well, it didn’t start out as a case. That was just an added bonus.”

 

Molly’s eyes widened when she heard the start of the song; trumpets playing. She barely kept herself from asking when their wedding reception acquired a live band before Sherlock began dancing, twirling her around the dance floor.

 

She was lucky she remembered the dance moves she learned. (And she wasn’t going to lie and say she wasn’t good at them either—she and Sherlock were the top dancers in their class after all!)

 

_“How lucky can one guy be?_   
_I kissed her and she kissed me_   
_Like the fellow once said_   
_Ain't that a kick in the head?”_

 

They were both gasping for breath by the time they finished dancing. Sherlock took Molly’s hand and bowed to the crowd who was cheering and catcalling so loudly it was almost deafening. After acknowledging the band, Sherlock moved to the center of the room, Molly in tow, as the wedding party filed out onto the dance floor.

 

While the band was getting ready, Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock. “I kissed her and she kissed me,” he murmured, before kissing her firmly, tightening his arms around her waist.

 

“Ain’t that a kick in the head?” Molly sang softly, looking up at Sherlock. He rested his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

 

Sherlock kissed her again, his hold on her tightening. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
